Heated
by LostGetFound
Summary: A very very cliché Rose/Scorpius fic. Rose and Scorp get into an argument that inevitably leads to snogging. One-shot.


**A very very cliché Rose/Scorpius fic. It was much more interesting than my Chemistry and Algebra II homework, and the world can always use one more cliché fic starring Rose and Scorp. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, the plot, or anything else. I don't even use some of these words. Like git and oi. Being American, I tend to use words like idiot and hey instead.**

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Git."

"Ugly bint."

"Prat."

"Weaselette."

"Ferret-face."

Rose Weasley glared at the blonde boy in front of her. She hated Scorpius Malfoy with a passion that was unrivaled by just about anything. The "blonde git", as she liked to refer to him, was glaring steadily back at her.

"You have to be one of the ugliest girls I've ever met," Scorpius Malfoy bit out.

"Funny, Malfoy." Rose retorted. "But not true. I'd try to explain the reason you're so confused, but I don't have my crayons with me."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Scorpius demanded.

"If the shoe fits…" The red haired girl grinned triumphantly. Rose: one. Scorpius the idiot Malfoy: zero.

"I'm not stupid." Scorpius countered. "I just pretend to be. At least _I _can turn it off, Weasley. Unlike _some_ people."

"That's not the only thing you turn off." Rose's face was beginning to turn red as her volume increased. The shouting match had begun to draw attention. Students from every year and every house gathered around the scowling sixth years, but they didn't notice. Rose and Scorpius were in a world exclusive to themselves. "You also turn off just about every girl on the planet with your slimy personality."

"I turn off the opposite sex?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"You're a conniving, despicable git, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shouted at him, for lack of a better comeback.

"Ooh conniving. That's a big word for you, Rosie." Scorpius goaded her. "Are you sure you know what it means?" His ice gray eyes were partially obscured by his hair, and his ever-present smirk drove her crazy. Sometimes, she wanted to hurt him. Other times… well, those times were better off not being spoken of.

"Conniving." Rose shot him a dirty look. "It means sneaky, mischievous, and plotting."

"Very good, Weasley," Scorpius announced. Watching her superciliously, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Arrogant, hideous, unintelligent," Rose continued. She counted them on her fingers as she listed the words.

"Those aren't synonyms." Scorpius frowned.

"Oh, I know." Rose grinned. "I was listing other things you are."

For the first time in a long time, Scorpius Malfoy was sorely tempted to hit a girl. Rose Weasley had the power to infuriate him like no other. She was horribly annoying when she was mad. She was also, much to his dismay, very attractive. It was the combination of this and her last statement that left him floundering for words.

"What? No sarcastic retort?" The red haired wonder tossed her bushy hair over her shoulder and smirked. Scorpius reverted back to glaring at her. Only he was allowed to smirk like that.

"Oh, I've got plenty." Scorpius snapped frustratedly. "But I refuse to use them because they're above your intelligence level and that would be unfair."

"Above _my _intelligence level?" Rose snorted in a way that should have been unattractive, but for some reason was the exact opposite. "Then it must be far above yours. A pre-school education will only get you so far."

They were arguing heatedly, each determined to outwit the other. As their volume increased, the space between them grew smaller. With each insult they shouted both took a step forward. Finally, they found themselves nose to nose.

"That's hurtful, Rosie." Scorpius said his tone suddenly low. If Rose hadn't been standing so close to him, she would have had to strain to hear. "Especially from an ugly bint like you."

"It was well-deserved." Rose told him. Unlike Scorpius, she continued to yell. "And don't call me that!"

"Which one?" Scorpius asked."Rosie or ugly?" As he bent closer, his tone like a sliver of ice, Rose was afraid for the first time. She took a step backwards. Without the loud shouts of the two furious students, the room was silent as a grave. Teachers and students alike were listening eagerly to the conversation of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Both." Rose replied softly.

Scorpius' silky voice lowered to a whisper. "If I'm not allowed to call you names, then how am I supposed to make you mad?" He asked. "I'm going to die from deprivation of the bloody adorable faces you make when you're furious." Rose took another step backwards. Scorpius seemed like a predator stalking his prey as he approached her. "You don't even notice how much of a turn on this is, do you?"

Suddenly regaining her ability to speak, Rose packed as much venom as she possibly could into one sentence. "I couldn't possibly turn you on, _Malfoy._" She spat. "I'm an ugly bint, remember?"

"Rose…"

"No!" Her voice came out loud and sure, the exact opposite of what she was feeling. "You don't get to do this, Malfoy. You don't get to play with my feelings and tear them apart when you feel like it. I'm not going to fall for your lies like everyone else." She looked left and right for an escape, belatedly realizing that he had backed her into the wall. "I don't want to play your games!"

"Who says it's a game?" Scorpius' lips tickled her ear as he whispered softly. He moved forward again, pushing Rose against the wall.

"I d-" Rose didn't finish her sentence as Scorpius' mouth came crashing down on hers.

If she was listening, she would have heard murmurs, whoops, and cheering from the onlookers who watched them. If she was watching, she would have caught sight of jealous glances and big grins as money changed hands. But she wasn't. Rose was much too focused on the boy in front of her. Her hands found their way into his hair, and she pulled his face closer to hers.

Finally, when they broke away for air, Rose grinned. "Prick," she said.

"Moron."

"Arrogant prat."

"And proud of it," Scorpius shot her an attractive smirk, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You're an idiot." Rose stood on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his nose.

"I know." Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had been trying to get him to agree with her on just about anything for three years, but all they ever did was argue. Now, all of the sudden, he wanted to be helpful.

"I'm still mad at you." She continued.

"I know." Scorpius agreed. He was pretty sure he would agree to anything at the moment if it was suggested by Rose Weasley.

"But you're bloody gorgeous."

"Are you going to keep stating the obvious, Weasley, or are you going to kiss me again?"

Rose decided to pick the option any red-blooded female would pick: she kissed him.

"Oi!" A loud voice interrupted. A red-haired figure shoved his way through the crowd. "What do you think you're doing with my sister, Malfoy?"

Scorpius pulled away from Rose with a sigh. "Just when we were getting to the good part," he groaned.

Sliding her arms around his neck, Rose grinned up at him. "Who said we had to stop?"

**I think I once said in an author's note that I don't cuss. I should probably rephrase that: I don't use words that can be considered cuss words in America. British words, however, give me no such compunction.**


End file.
